


Laughter is an instant vacation.

by Miss_Barbara



Series: Every day in a new way. [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bad Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Barbara/pseuds/Miss_Barbara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laughter had never been part of his life before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter is an instant vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for fififolle for the beta,

The thing is, laughing had never really been a part of David's upbringing. There were tears and hatred and anger, but laughter was rare, those occasions few and far between. During college things changed a little, he laughed because he felt it was appropriate to. But real laughter was still something rare for him. That changed after his first year on Atlantis.  
Things were looking pretty bleak when the Wraith were trying to attack Atlantis for the first time. But then the Daedalus arrived and they defeated the Wraith this time and everyone was tentatively celebrating in the messhall. Most people were exhausted and trying not to think about how the Wraith could come back and shoot right through the cloak at any given time.

Suddenly from a table in the right corner a loud honking laughter sounded. It turned out to be Major Sheppard. It must have been some kind of joke Dr. McKay made as he was looking perfectly smug. Somehow more and more people joined in, as if it was contagious. It was almost therapeutic in its own way and David couldn’t help but join in, couldn't stop laughing until tears where spilling out of his eyes, laughed until his jaws hurt and then laughed some more.

After a few minutes the laughter died down, some people were still snickering but it was mostly quiet and one by one people started to leave for their quarters. It had been an exhausting few weeks and David was ready to drop, apparently so were many other people.

Things quickly changed after that, there was this new Major that took him on his gate team and his life changed drastically and right now he was feeling the full effects of it.  
Here they were on this planet and he'd had sex the night before with this Major he was crazy in love with and right now they were both giggling like little girls while they waited for Coughlin and Reed to show up. Reed emerged first, out of one of the tents, his uniform was rumpled and he looked like he'd had a pretty good night. Judging by the blonde that followed him out of the tent David was sure he had.

Running towards them Reed gave a sloppy salute as he was trying to act casual. David suspected that there wasn't much time for sex for the people on Atlantis, there was this rule against fraternization within the military and the scientists were usually too busy. It would be a good morale booster for the expedition to send a few teams here every year. Also, it would make the gene pool of the planet a little more diverse, David mused.

Coughlin followed a few minutes later, he was very relaxed and had a brunette on each arm, sending them off with a kiss on the cheek. David could have been jealous if he wasn't so in love with Evan.

The mood as they walked back to the gate was relaxed, and David enjoyed the dimples that showed every time Lorne grinned.

“You two do realize that you are pretty much being used as semen donors, right?”

David heard Evan's laughter at the sight of the lieutenants' faces long after they went through the gate.

\---

Evan was sitting on his bed and David was lying with his head on Evan's thighs. Nothing had happened between them since they had returned and it was pretty okay. Evan was obviously still fretting about the whole virgin thing and David wouldn’t push him about it.

But right now? Right now he was enjoying laughing. Evan's laughing and cute dimples, and for that to happen he had to come up with some pretty lame jokes.

“Why does an elephant wear red socks?”

“No idea,” Evan snickers.

“So he doesn’t get noticed between the strawberries. Why does an elephant wear white socks?”

“So he can eat whipped cream with his strawberries?” Evan laughs and he is laughing so hard he is shaking. David loves how it feels, lying with his head on Evan’s thighs, perfectly close.

“No, because his red socks are in the laundry.”

Lorne laughs so hard he doubles over, clutching his sides. The joke isn’t even that funny, but it is hilarious to see him laughing like this and soon David joins in. It’s nice to be together like this, completely relaxed. When Evans bows down again, still panting, David pushes himself up, kissing the other man. It’s just a brief slide of lips but full of electric crackle and they both go still.

Within a matter of seconds David has pushed himself up, straddling Evan’s thighs and his fingers are holding on to Evan’s hair. It’s not desperate like the last time, it’s just a hot slide of tongues, the feel of fingers slipping in his pants and covering the top of his ass.

They kiss until he is breathless and then the kiss some more. As he leans back Evan is grinning and it is the cutest thing he has ever seen with the dimples and all. His breathing slowly returns to normal as he looks at Evan, staring into his grey eyes.

“I love you,” he blurts out. “It’s probably weird to say it already, but I want you to know, because I never loved anyone like I love you.”

Evan presses his face to his chest and for a minute it feels like he is doing a fish impression with opening and closing his mouth without talking.

“I love you too, you know,” Evan finally says. “It’s just that, well...”

Of course he doesn’t continue that sentence but that’s okay because Evan is the first person to say it to him and his heart is about to burst open with joy. Instead of singing, which might freak Evan out, he kisses him some more.

His life right now is pretty much filled with laughter and it is better than ever.


End file.
